Lil' Lappy
by Cat Steven
Summary: Lapis Lazuli hangs out with friends and travels with Peridot in hopes to cheer herself up. THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN A LITTLE LAPIDOT CONTENT. Cover art traced and colored by me, but technically belongs to the Crewniverse, Rebecca Sugar, and Cartoon Network.
1. Talking with Gems

**Welcome to the first chapter of "Lil' Lappy"! This is inspired by "Alone at Sea", which I saw about a month ago or more… I give credits in my profile now and I also update my profile status, so please check it from time to time. I also am hoping Lauren Zuke feels better 3. Onto the story ~.**

Chapter 1 – Talking with Gems:

Lapis Lazuli stood in the field while her skirt was whipping in the wind. She had witnessed the same scene for a long time and it felt as if she was stuck in a time-traveling loop. She decided to go to the Temple – Peridot had visited but Lapis refused to join her. It was not too late to change minds, right?

She summoned her wings and flew the way to the Temple. The breeze and the beautiful sight of the beach comforted her, but the still swollen lump feeling was still sitting, unbothered, in her throat. She must do something to get rid of this feeling, but how? As she landed and removed the watery wings, she thought about how to fix this feeling. Of course, she could maybe have a little fun…but the feeling would never completely fade away.

Ever since Malachite, Lapis had been fully broken. There was also a shallow hole in Lapis that could never fill up. Being in Malachite's body had been traumatizing, unforgettable, and horrifying. It had also been described as wet and bleak and suffocating. Water was the tomb she lived in for those months…

Lapis knocked at the door. Of course, the one who answered was Peridot. "I never thought you'd come!" she said. "Come on in!" Lapis reluctantly stepped inside the small house, and she had seen a mix of things happening. She saw Steven trying to make "homemade bubble mix", Lion trying to get this human attired hat off of his head, and Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl cheering him on. Peridot, as seen by the abandoned tablet laid across the couch cushion, was live CHEEPING. Of course – nobody could break the bond between Peridot and her loving tablet….

Lapis Lazuli smiled at everybody, but it felt more like an awkward, forced smile than a smile by choice. Luckily nobody noticed, because Steven had spilled some of the gunk and they had cleaned it up. "Wow," Peridot said, smiling widely. "Steven is making such a mess!" she started to laugh to attempt to get Lapis in a cheery mood. It only worked a little bit, but it was worth trying.

Lapis couldn't bear to see the gems laughing – their laughing soon resembled Jasper's laughing when she pulled Lapis underwater. She began to tense up thinking about that scenario, so she started to blush dark blue and sweat. "I need to go outside for a bit," she quickly lied, and headed outside. She quickly closed the door. When she summoned her wings and flew to shore, she removed them and got on her feet. The waves rolling and crashing eventually made her anxiety die down. It was such a pretty sight to look at the ocean…maybe she would be doing it for a while.

She stepped in the water. The rolling waves crashing to shore tickled her bare feet, and it made her laugh a bit. One of her favorite parts about the ocean was the sea foam it made. It was quite beautiful, and it had reminded her about a book she had read. It was a hand-me-down MANGA book Steven had given her, and it was about a girl who had emerged from the foam of the sea.

Lapis had always dreamed about being a free gem. She knew she was finally free now, but she still had the feeling somebody would trap her eventually. It was such a dreadful feeling, and that is one of the reasons why she had been sad for the past few days. She knew she would need someone really special to heal the broken, shallow hole inside of her…

 **ONE TIP OF ADVICE (madeoflove14): Write short/long stories about your favorite characters when you have writer's block.**

 **Stay tuned for more!**


	2. Flying High

**Welcome back! Enjoy the chapter! There will be a story coming soon on Lapis and Peri's first food…and the other gems, too…the Peridot one will be based off of the deleted scene from Log Date: 7 15 2. Now, let's go into the story ~.**

Chapter 2 – Flying High:

Only a certain amount of time passed as Lapis Lazuli watched the rolling waves crash in and out. Peridot began to join her lately after her anxiety issue/dilemma. "Hey, Lapis," she said, smiling. Lapis just smiled weakly in response. She didn't really feel like talking. "What are you doing?" Peridot asked gently. Lapis decided she would finally speak, but only in small sentences. "I'd just thought I'd watch the waves," Lapis said quietly. Peridot took a picture with her tablet and started levitating with it again. "That's nice," Peridot said. She gently smiled wider and began to grow quiet. The ocean started relaxing her, even if water was her tomb for all those months. It was such a soothing way to relax and bring back all her good memories. But even though she was roomies with Peridot, she suddenly started to feel bashful all of a sudden. She started to sweat and a dark blue blush began to grow on her face. Peridot didn't know how to respond – she usually just didn't really mention anything about it. Lapis began to panic – and she needed soothing, and fast. Even though gems don't need oxygen to breathe, Peridot could sense and hear Lapis breathing really hard. Lapis ran her hands through her mess of blue hair and began to look like a blueberry. "Look, Peridot, I need to go," she said, sounding like she recently choked on some kind of food.

"Okay," Peridot said. Lapis summoned her wings, grabbed Peridot's arm, and flew to the Temple's porch. Lapis let go of Peridot's arm while her available arm was holding the tablet. Peridot opened the door, and Steven and the Gems were staring at Lapis. "Please, j-just leave m-me be," Lapis said, stuttering. Steven was confused. Lapis seemed to be acting very strange and out of character, and she was acting very embarrassed. She ran outside of the Temple house and flew back to the ocean's shore. "What's wrong with her?" Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl asked. "She's really anxious," Peridot said. "She needs to be talked out of her anxiety." Garnet offered to help. She couldn't really change the social status of the ocean gem, but maybe she could make a difference. "I'll go and talk to her," Garnet said, but very gently and calmly. She walked outside of the Temple house and headed to the beach, and when she was done walking down the stairs, she spotted a slim blue figure. She saw a very stressed, embarrassed, and anxious Lapis Lazuli standing at the shore. "I'd better go to where she is," Garnet said to herself. She walked over to Lapis. She could hear her whimpering and crying uncomfortably. She was rocking back and forth, like a baby's crib or rocking horse, and that concerned Garnet. She placed a hand behind Lapis. Lapis cringed and began to feel very nervous, but liked the feel of Garnet's support. Since Garnet sensed this, she realized she was not invading Lapis' space. "Lapis, everything is going to be alright," she said. Reassuring Lapis was not always easy; Lapis got embarrassed very easily, and it would be no help to _not_ reassure her. It was worth a try.

"T-thank you," Lapis squeaked. It was very strange for her to be acting out of character, because she usually just seemed really bored and one hundred percent done, but seeing Lapis as an emotional wreck was very strange and concerning. The poor ocean gem was suffering from anxiety. "Lapis, it's okay. You're okay. You're a strong gem." Garnet usually could give some pretty solid advice, but giving advice to Lapis Lazuli was very difficult indeed. Not even a sensei could give her training advice at a dojo. Still, it was worth a try. Garnet offered to sit with Lapis for the rest of the night, and it seemed to make Lapis feel a bit better. It was such a nice thought to be hanging out with Lapis Lazuli for at least fourteen hours or less. Could you imagine hanging out with your best friend for a long period of time? Lapis was getting better every minute. At least she wasn't as upset as before…and she was actually smiling. By the time she had felt better, it was at least four AM. Garnet loved to cheer up gems, even if it meant sitting next to them for eight plus hours and watching the ocean waves roll and crash to create lengths of sea foam. "Thank you very much," Lapis said, smiling widely. Her blush had been long gone, and Garnet could tell from the moonlight shining. The beach was so beautiful to look at, especially at night.

By the time it was morning, at least eight o'clock, everyone was woken up and ready for the perfect day today. "It was nice visiting y'all!" Peridot said, hugging her tablet tight to her chest. Lapis and Garnet were still hanging out on shore. "See ya later!" "OK, see you!" Amethyst said. "Come back anytime!" "K, I will!" Peridot said, giving a thumbs-up with one hand. She headed down the Temple's stairway to the sandy beach, and went to get Lapis. Garnet said goodbye and left to go back to the Temple's house area. Peridot and Lapis were just having a good conversation and were trying to enjoy the seagulls squawking and flying around. It was hard to enjoy getting bags of chips and donut pieces and other scraps of food dropped onto your head. Peridot and Lapis grunted in frustration whenever that had occurred and they rubbed their "rat's nest" until the food fell out. It was quite embarrassing and frustrating. By the time they had arrived to the barn, their clothing was layered in food scraps. Luckily they had a roof over their heads and it would be raining later that day. They would not have to worry about the seagulls as much, but they would just have to pass by the seagulls trying to catch worms. "Want to watch Camp Pining Hearts?" Peridot asked Lapis. Lapis refused nicely. "How about we…maybe…go on a little flight?" she suggested. "Sure!" Peridot replied. She texted Steven, in caps lock of course, "LAPIS AND I ARE GOING ON A FLIGHT. TEXT IF YOU NEED ME!" and Steven quickly replied, "Sure, okay!" and Peridot levitated her tablet (or whatever you call it) so she wouldn't have to worry about dropping it.

Lapis picked up Peridot and began to soar through the dark skies of Beach City. The sky was a dark grey/gray because it was going to rain, as mentioned earlier in the story, so when it was storming Lapis would land. "We should do this more often," Lapis whispered to herself. Unfortunately, Peridot heard her. "Yeah!" she said, smiling. "Let's go somewhere cool!" Lapis blushed heavily but continued her flying pattern. She did a loopty-loop, like a lazy fly, and began soaring towards Empire City. They would have such a good adventure there, even if they had to try free food samples. Empire City is such an amazing, beautiful place, and is known for famous music business, such as jazz or any other song. They would be having so much fun, but they'd only be there for a two or three hours. Peridot had gotten unlimited Internet service installed in her tablet, so she took a few pictures of the sky and CHEEP'D them on her account. In an instant she got lots of favorites, likes, replies, and retweets.

Finally, they arrived to Empire City. It was night time because it had taken so long, but the glorious city lights were what gave it life. It was such a beautiful town, and many people lived there, applied for jobs, ate donuts and drank coffee, and stayed in little apartments. It was the perfect lifetime for most people. Lapis Lazuli and Peridot screamed with abandon, and ran to try a free sample of cinnamon apple donuts. Unfortunately, in order to eat they had to shapeshift certain human body parts, and they had done so a while ago, but that was not the point. Tonight, they were giving out samples of coffee, cinnamon apple donuts, and cinnamon apple pie. Peridot snapped a selfie with Lapis of the two smiling together, stuffing pie samples in their faces. The image came out with high quality, and it was perfect and worth CHEEPING. As a result, many folks hanging out on their phones, tablets, computers, etc. were liking, retweeting, and replying. She got some favorites as well…it was such a beautiful thing to be so popular on CHEEPER. She had 104K followers. It felt glorious to have the Internet's universe on your fingertips. Who knew making an account on the Internet could change everything? It was such a good choice, and Lapis thought so too. They continued stuffing the samples in their mouths, and cooed in delight like small children.

Lapis grabbed Peridot and swung her over her shoulders. They were in the same position as Lapis had with Steven, while Peridot was interested in scrolling on CHEEPER, checking the replies. Lapis squatted to her knees and took off soaring. The wind was so powerful but amazing and energizing at the same time. The gems had been full from their free samples, but being energized was important. Lapis' skirt whipped elegantly in the wind, as usual, and Peridot's hair was beginning to look like a stiff wig (even though it wasn't) blowing in the wind. She suddenly began to feel chilly, even though temperature to a gem didn't really matter. It was mainly built from a mix of feeling and strong wind. As they were soaring, they flew past a Cookie Cat billboard, and laughed a bit. This was a memory from the very first time Steven summoned his shield, and Pearl apparently forgot what Rose Quartz had for a weapon. Steven had thought he summoned his rose-decorated shield by eating ice cream cookie sandwiches. Since they were heading close to Jersey, they headed back, and Lapis landed on a water fountain. She set Peridot on the floor, flew beside, and removed her wings. Hopefully more samples would be given, even if they were full. Luckily there were chocolate samples, Salisbury steak, and cheese. Peridot got some chocolate samples, and Lapis got the steak and cheese. They gobbled the samples.

Soon, it was time to head back to Beach City. Luckily they would be coming back to Empire City, sooner or later. Lapis summoned her wings, squatted to her knees, and took off soaring. The sky became even darker, and Empire City looked even more beautiful. It was probably midnight. Lapis and Peridot arrived to Beach City, and landed on the Temple's porch. "We've arrived," Lapis said, staring at the Temple fusion. "Okay," Peridot said. "We can stay…right?" "Yeah, I guess," Lapis said, sighing. Good. Her anxiety would return and it would get even worse. She didn't even know why she was anxious. She felt like she was going to shatter. It was awful. Peridot noticed Lapis not entering the house like she would usually do. "Come on!" Peridot said, grabbing Lapis' hand and opening the door with her powers. They entered the home, and Peridot closed the door. They saw this: a small, purple gem stuffing her face with garbage and table scraps, a red gem watching a movie with Steven, and a white gem cleaning the house. This was perfectly normal. Lapis felt herself blushing a bit. "NO," she whispered to herself. "I will NOT let myself feel anxious…" Suddenly, the heartfelt laughing music playing in the background was too loud, and suddenly sounded evil. The star on Steven's shirt was too bright. Everybody was staring at her. "AAAAH!" she screamed. "I CAN'T DO THIS!" she flew up to Steven's room. It was so embarrassing for having somebody stare at you.

Lapis was yelling at herself. "NO!" she said. "YOU CAN'T. MAKE. ME. FEEL. ANXIOUS. OR. TRAPPED. AGAIN. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?" She started crying. She pounded the wood floor with her bare feet, and luckily she didn't get any splinters. Peridot ran upstairs, and hugged Lapis tight. Steven came and hugged her tight. Then Pearl. Then Amethyst. Then…Garnet. Lapis couldn't believe this was happening. She began to breathe hard, but accepted the hug and smiled. She felt like poofing, but she didn't. She sighed, but accepted the kindness and caring coming from her friends. A long, long time ago, in Homeworld, nobody cared about her. They just gave her orders, mostly ignored her, treated her like a Pearl, and attempted to trap her. But now, in the present, in Earth, she had become friends with her "traitors" and look what strong bonds they had formed now! Lapis couldn't believe how greater life could possibly get. She screamed in abandon, and tightly hugged her friends. They all headed outside, and watched the ocean waves crash in and out, while Lapis was putting on a water show.

She was enjoying life.

 **I hoped you guys enjoyed the second chapter! Please let me know what you think in the reviews below. In this chapter, Lapis spends a day with Steven, so the chapter will be called "A Day with Steven", obviously. Thank you for reading! Check my profile updates every once in a while as well. I have my categories split/divided into sections. It contains shout-outs, an FAQ, Q &A, and more! Thank you. Stay tuned for chapter three!**


End file.
